1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cartridge including a gun-barrel projectile comprising a lead head provided with a tip, and a body of resilient material which is joined to the head by means of a plug-in connection.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
DE-PS 32 41 149 discloses an example of such a cartridge in which the plug-in connection of the Projectile is formed by a sleeve-like projection inside the cylindrical lead head, and a cup-shaped part of the resilient body on which a pin pointing in the firing direction is formed for engagement in the sleeve-shaped projection of the head. Arranged concentrically with this pin is a wedge-sectioned ring which engages in a wedge-shaped annular recess in the lead head. The plug-in connection formed by these parts is not quite fully interfitting insofar as in the loading condition of the cartridge, there remains a gap between the front surface of the wedge-shaped ring and the pin on the one hand and the front surface of the associated recesses in the head on the other hand, with the result that, after firing of the cartridge, the plug endeavors to fill the gap completely. This leads not only to radial deformations of the comparatively soft lead head, but also to the destruction of the plug, which significantly impairs the accuracy of the projectile in flight.
A further drawback of this known cartridge construction is that the center of gravity of the projectile lies too far towards the rear, as a consequence of the cup-shaped part of the body extending in the direction of the propelling charge disposed in the cartridge behind the projectile.